Dragonfly
by KiwiKol
Summary: Fate can take many forms...but what does a dragonfly have to do with it? SerenaDarien OneShot


Title: Dragonfly

Author: KiwiKol

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hey everyone...as of right now, this is the last drabble I have written. Funny enough...it was the first one I wrote. It is also the longest, though only just a bit longer than Chocolate.I really hope that you guys like this one.

* * *

**Dragonfly**

"What is that, Endymion?"

"That, my dear, is a Dragonfly."

"It is beautiful. Its silver color reminds me of the Moon."

"It reminds me of you."

"Of me, Endymion?"

"Yes, of you."

"How?"

"Its movements are graceful, but yet it often changes its mind on where to go."

"I do not know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult."

The man let out a deep laugh, "It is also beautiful and mysterious."

"Are you saying that I am beautiful?" the woman asked shyly with a pink hue surfacing on her face.

"Yes, you are, my beautiful Dragonfly, my Serenity."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Darien, why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Serena asked the ebony-haired man before running from her place on the sidewalk in tears. She ran as fast as she could until she found herself in the park. She looked up to see a small pond surrounded by roses.

'I don't ever remember this being here,' she thought walking over to the pond and sitting down on a flat boulder located by the water's edge. She was gazing into the water looking at the clouds reflecting off of the glass-looking surface when something flitted through her vision.

'What was that?' she thought as she looked around to find the strange thing. As she was looking, she noticed a sparkling object on one of the red roses. She carefully made her way to the rose bush to find a small silver-winged dragonfly sitting on a flawless red rose. Gazing at the dragonfly, something clicked in her mind, and images started cascading into her memory.

Tears blurred her vision and started running down her cheeks as she made her way closer to the beautiful, yet mysterious, creature. She slowly reached out a hand. Her finger barely whispered across the surface of a silver wing before the dragonfly took flight. She watched the enchanting being until it left her vision, before collapsing to the ground in tears. Silently cursing the heavens for putting such irony in her life, begging them to explain how they could make her prince, her one true love, hate her.

> > > > > >

Darien slowly made his way down the sidewalk, not paying attention to where he was going. Instead he was trying to get the haunting vision of Serena's tear-filled eyes out of his mind.

'Why can I not tell her the truth?' he berated himself as he suddenly stopped his walking. He looked up to find himself in Tokyo Park, near the rose gardens. His mind started to wander to the blonde he teased everyday, as his eyes just stared at the entrance to the rose gardens.

Suddenly something moved across his line of vision. He tried to get a better look but unfortunately could only see something glittering in the sunlight. As if knowing Darien was following it, the transient landed on a delicate white rose, patiently waiting for the ebony-haired man to approach it.

On the white rose, Darien found a silver-winged dragonfly. Enchanted by the beauty of the creature, he slowly reached out to touch it. His finger barely touched the dragonfly before an onslaught of memories entered his head and he pulled back stunned. Just as he was able to get his thoughts under control, the dragonfly took flight, knowing the man would follow.

Darien followed the dragonfly compelled by an unknown force. He soon came to a small clearing with a small pond surrounded by deep red roses. His breath caught, though not from the scenery, but rather the golden-haired goddess weeping next to the water's edge.

The dragonfly now gone from his thoughts, Darien made his way to the crying girl. He slowly and quietly kneeled down in front of her before gently pulling her hands away from her face.

> > > > > >

Serena was brought out of her silent pleadings when two large hands gently pulled hers away from her face. She gasped in shock when she found herself lost in two pools of midnight blue. She was going to say something when to her surprise, the owner of the eyes placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was gentle and compassionate, causing Serena to completely loose her senses and thoughts. She knew the kiss and the owner of the lips connected to hers, but she couldn't understand what was going on. All too soon, the ebony-haired man pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes again. His own filled with regret and love. They stared for a minute lost in each other's souls until the man spoke in a soft and gruff voice.

"Forgive me, my Dragonfly."

All the while, a silver-winged dragonfly circled the two lovers as they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. As I said before...I really hope that you all liked it. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and when I get another one written I'll post it for you all. 

Bye,

KiwiKol


End file.
